Tidak Apa-Apa, Kacchan
by Bakai Yamato
Summary: "Ini semua bukanlah salahmu, Kacchan." / Semacam behind the scene dari FF "Maaf, Deku", Shounen-ai, OOC, mungkin ada typo, alur ngebut(mungkin) [EDITED]


Disc : Boku no Hero Academia _by_ **Horikoshi Kohei _-sensei._**

Cerita ini punya **saya.**

Warn : OOC, mungkin ada typo, alur ngebut(mungkin), ini Shounen-ai, semacam _behind the scene_ dari FF _Maaf, Deku._

DLDR !!!

.

.

.

.

Tidak Apa-Apa, Kacchan

.

.

"Ini semua bukanlah salahmu, Kacchan."

.

Pemuda dengan freckles dan rambut hijau lumut itu tersadar dari tidurnya di suatu tempat yang serba putih. Menerka-nerka keadaan sekeliling yang aneh, dia berkata dengan suara yang serak,

"Ini... Dimana?"

"Di akhirat."

Pemuda itu pun menoleh cepat ke asal suara. Terdapat seseorang dengan pakaian serba putih dan wajah yang tidak terlalu terlihat.

"A-Akhirat? Apa mungkin.."

"Ya, kau sudah mati, Midoriya Izuku. Lebih tepatnya kemarin pukul 5 sore di perjalanan ke rumah sakit, malaikat maut mengambil nyawamu."Orang tak dikenal itu kembali menjawab dengan suara berat orang dewasa.

"Ahh... Iya..." Pemuda itu -Midoriya- tenggelam dalam kilas balik singkat yang menyedihkan, lalu berkata lagi, "Bagaimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Aku adalah malaikat yang diutus oleh tuhan untuk menuntun jalanmu dari sini." Orang itu menambahkan sekali lagi.

Midoriya menunduk, perasaannya cemas. "Anu, bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang lain? Apa mereka masih hidup? Penjahat itu mengatakan dia ingin membunuh kami semua karena-"

"Tenang saja, teman-temanmu masih hidup."

Midoriya tersenyum lega, namun perasaannya belum. Dia merasa seperti ada yang mengganjal hatinya. Dia menunduk dan memasang muka lesu. Hal itu tentunya tidak lepas dari pengamatan sang malaikat.

"Ada apa?" dia lebih memilih untuk bertanya dan memastikannya.

"..Entahlah, aku merasa sesuatu yang aneh saja, aku tidak tahu juga mengapa." kata Midoriya sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya untuk meremas dada bagian kirinya.

Sang malaikat tertawa pelan, "Perasaanmu hebat juga ya, bisa merasakan sesuatu yang aneh bahkan ketika sudah mati."

"Eh?"

"Apa kau ingin mengecek teman-temanmu dulu?Kurasa tidak apa jika hanya terlambat sedikit sebelum menemui tempat akhirmu."

Midoriya ragu sebentar untuk berpikir lalu mengangguk pelan.

~o0o~

Midoriya diberi kesempatan untuk melihat keadaan dunianya. Keadaan kelasnya. Untungnya kelasnya berada dalam keadaan normal-tidak ada yang terluka, tidak ada yang menjadi korban lain dari penjahat yang menyerangnya waktu itu. Ada beberapa yang membincang-bincangkan tentang dirinya, namun itu dia wajarkan. Karena tidak ada yang mengira dia akan kembali pulang secepat ini -bahkan dirinya.

Lalu dia melihat Bakugou yang jarang-jarang terdiam dan menatap hujan di luar jendela. Midoriya meyakinkan penglihatannya, _benarkah ini Kacchan?_ Ini bukanlah pertama kalinya dia seperti itu. Dia pernah menjadi pendiam juga saat festival olahraga Yuuei akan dilaksanakan. Hal itu terjadi karena dirinya. Apakah kali ini juga karena dirinya?

Entah kenapa, Midoriya merasa bersalah.

Lalu, matanya mengarah ke Todoroki. Wajah datar yang biasa dia gunakan entah kenapa terkesan sangat kaku.

Ah, tidak, jika kau memperhatikannya baik-baik itu bukanlah wajah kaku,

Tapi wajah sedih.

Pundak yang biasanya terlihat tegar itu pun sekarang menjadi sangat lesu,

Midoriya semakin merasa bersalah.

 _Ini semua karena aku belum bisa menjaga diriku sendiri_...

Padahal itu semua bukan salahnya, itu adalah takdir yang memang sedang buruk baginya.

"Hei, jawab pertanyaanku!"

PLAK.

"Bukan urusanmu."

Dia kembali ke kenyataan dan melihat Bakugou yang bertengkar kecil dengan Kirishima lalu pergi meninggalkan kelas, disusul Todoroki beberapa detik kemudian tanpa suara.

 _Kemana mereka akan pergi di saat seperti ini?_

 _Mereka tak berniat untuk segera menjemputku, kan?_

Midoriya segera mengejar mereka, dia mencemaskan dua temannya itu.

~o0o~

Barulah dia mengerti kemana tempat tujuan Todoroki dan Bakugou -makamnya. Melihat nisan yang terukir namanya seketika membuatnya murung.

Midoriya terduduk di samping nisannya sambil menatap Bakugou dan Todoroki yang berdiri di depannya. Mereka terdiam menatap nisannya dengan tatapan sedih, tatapan yang tidak seharusnya mereka kenakan.

Dia mencoba menyentuh bunga yang diletakkan Todoroki di depan makamnya -tembus, alasannya sangat jelas, karena dia memang seharusnya tidak ada di sini. Kenyataan menyakitkan itu hanya membuatnya tersenyum tipis.

Terdengar suara berat Todoroki yang memecah keheningan. Dia pun mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat kedua manusia yang berkunjung ke makamnya itu. Todoroki sedang mengatakan kata hatinya, perasaan cintanya terhadap Midoriya. Mendengar hal itu Midoriya merona sedikit -tapi dia mencoba untuk menyangkalnya. Dia harusnya tidak merasa senang, karena Todoroki mengatakannya dengan wajah sedih. Itu bukanlah wajah yang seharusnya digunakan ketika menyatakan perasaan.

Kini dirinya menatap Bakugou, dia menunduk dan tidak menjawab perkataan Todoroki.

Dia bisa menerka apa yang sedang dipikirkan teman masa kecilnya itu sekarang dari raut wajahnya -kesedihan yang mendalam.

Ini gawat.

Dirinya ingin menangis.

Melihat kedua temannya yang sangat kuat dan ia kagumi ini memasang wajah seperti itu membuat dirinya ikut merasakan kesedihan mereka.

Jika bisa, dia ingin memeluk kedua orang di depannya ini, tapi kenyataan mematahkan keinginannya itu.

Dia berpikir keras untuk menolong dua temannya ini.

Dia hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi sebelum bibirnya sempat bergerak, dirinya sudah ditarik ke tempatnya yang sesungguhnya

~o0o~

"Maaf, waktumu didunia sana sudah habis." kata orang dengan pakaian serba putih itu.

"T-Tapi Kacchan...Todoroki-kun juga, ada yang salah dengan mereka, kumohon izinkan aku kesana sekali lagi!" Midoriya berkata agak cemas. Katsuki yang berdiam diri bukanlah katsuki yang dia kenal. Kalau dia tidak menghentikannya... Mungkin skenario-skenario mengerikan yang ada di kepalanya akan terjadi.

Hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Todoroki. Setahunya, Todoroki Shouto yang dia kenal tidak pernah selesu itu, dia kuat. Sangat kuat -baik itu hatinya dan kekuatannya. Jadi harusnya dia tidak memerlukan wajah itu.

Dia harus menolong mereka.

Karena mereka berdua adalah temannya yang berharga.

-ralat, salah satunya dia anggap lebih dari sekedar teman yang berharga.

"Kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya menolong mereka? Bukankah itu tidak memberimu keuntungan apapun?" Sang Malaikat kembali buka suara. Midoriya berkata dengan mata yang memancarkan kegenapan hatinya.

"Karena ..."

Tiba-tiba suaranya menjadi samar, sehingga yang bisa mendengar perkataannya itu hanya mereka berdua.

Sang malaikat tengah berpikir sebentar lalu berkata,

"Aku bisa saja membuat mereka bisa melihatmu, tapi itu hanya berlangsung sebentar. Ingat, kau hanya punya satu kesempatan. Mau melakukannya?"

Tentunya Midoriya langsung mengangguk.

~o0o~

 _"Arigatou_ , Midoriya..."

Senyuman tulus Todoroki berikan saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Setetes air mata tumpah dari matanya dan langsung tersamarkan oleh air hujan.

"Todoroki-kun."

Todoroki terkejut mendengar suara orang yang dicintainya. Dia mendongak, melihat sosok Midoriya dengan senyuman canggung yang dia suka. Senyuman yang dia kira takkan bisa dia lihat lagi. Karena terlalu kaget dia hanya bisa terdiam memandang sosok di depannya itu.

"Aku menghargai perasaanmu, tapi..."

Jeda sebentar, Midoriya melirik Bakugou yang sedang melihat ke arah nisannya dengan wajah sendu.

"...Aku mencintai Kacchan."

Ya. Midoriya mencintai Bakugou.

Meski keadaannya di dunia ini tidak nyata, tapi perasaannya ini nyata.

Setelah mendengar hal itu,Todoroki terkekeh pelan. Dia sudah menduganya.

Midoriya sempat panik dengan tingkah Todoroki yang tiba-tiba aneh itu. Namun sebelum dia mengatakan hal lain, Todoroki sudah bangkit dan menunjukkan punggungnya.

"Baiklah Bakugou, aku duluan." Todoroki lekas angkat kaki dari tempat itu. Dirinya sudah mengira hal ini, namun menerima kenyataan apalagi diucapkan langsung dari yang bersangkutan itu terasa sakit sekali.

Midoriya kini hanya berdua dengan Bakugou. Dia melirik orang di hadapannya yang masih menunduk menyembunyikan wajah. _Masih ada yang harus kukatakan untuk Kacchan._

Tiba-tiba dia merasakan tubuh orang yang dicintainya itu bergetar hebat. Midoriya panik. Dia hendak memanggil namanya ketika tiba-tiba Bakugou ambruk ke tanah. Kepanikannya semakin besar ketika Bakugou mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dia duga.

"Maaf.. Maaf, Maafkan aku, Deku. Itu salahku, harusnya aku bersamamu.. Ini salahku, Maafkan aku.."

 _Kenapa dia meminta maaf? Itu bukanlah salahnya! Dia tidak seharusnya meminta maaf._

Midoriya merasa ingin menangis, ingin rasanya dia meninju kawannya ini hingga babak belur, untuk menyadarkannya dan membawanya kembali ke dirinya yang dulu yang selalu bersemangat.

Namun itu hanyalah keinginannya, nyatanya dia sedang susah-susah menahan air mata yang hendak keluar.

"Aku mencintaimu, Deku. Sungguh mencintaimu.."

Kini Midoriya sudah tidak sanggup menahannya, dia biarkan air mata mengalir di pipinya dan ikut menangis. Dia bergerak untuk memeluk orang yang dicintainya -tembus, dia mencoba berulang kali, namun hasilnya nihil. Kenyataan memang menyakitkan. Apalagi untuk dirinya di saat ini. Dia hanya duduk terdiam menatap kawannya yang tidak akan bisa menatapnya balik.

"Ya, aku mencintaimu, idiot!"

"Tapi kau tidak bisa membalas perasaanku..."

Di tengah kesedihannya, dia terdiam mendengar perkataan teman masa kecilnya ini.

Membalas perasaan?

Midoriya merasa tidak asing dengan kata-kata itu.

Dia mencoba menerka memori masa kecilnya, mencoba mencari-cari dimana dia pernah mendengar kata itu.

Ah, dia ingat.

Itu saat dirinya dan Kacchan masih berada di bangku SD.

.

 _"Kacchan?"_

 _"Huh?"_

 _"Aku mencintaimu, apa kau akan membalas perasaanku?"_

 _"HAH? Tidak mungkin! Tidak akan!"_

Midoriya memakluminya saat itu, karena mereka masih terlalu naif dan muda. Hanya seorang anak kecil polos yang banyak bermimpi melakukan hal-hal yang tidak mungkin, namun tetap mencobanya.

Tapi... Bakugou mengingatnya.

Dan dia membalas perasaannya.

Hal yang dia nanti-nantikan sejak kecil.

Dia mengusap jejak air matanya sambil terkekeh kecil, dia harus membalas perkataan temannya kembali. Tidak peduli jika Kacchan tidak bisa mendengar dirinya.

Dia bergerak untuk mengatupkan tangannya di wajah Bakugou yang sedang bersujud, mengusapnya lembut.

Tidak dia duga kalau Bakugou mengangkat wajahnya ke atas dengan gerakan yang patah-patah sehingga Midoriya dapat melihat ekspresi wajahnya yang berantakan.

Midoriya tersenyum halus untuk menenangkan orang tercintanya, "Tidak apa-apa, Kacchan." Bermaksud untuk meyakinkan Bakugou bahwa ini semua bukanlah salahnya. Lalu dia mengusap kembali wajah Bakugou yang hendak menangis lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu, Kacchan."

Sesaat kemudian, dirinya sudah dipaksa kembali lagi ke tempatnya yang sesungguhnya -akhirat.

Midoriya mencoba untuk tidak menangis, namun dia tidak bisa. Air mata terus berjatuhan dari matanya seperti air terjun. Setidaknya, permasalahan mereka kini sudah selesai, dia sudah bisa tenang.

"Apa kau sudah bisa bergerak untuk ke tempat akhirmu yang sebenarnya?" tanya sang malaikat utusan tuhan. Midoriya sangat berterima kasih pada orang ini. Tanpanya, dia takkan mengetahui permasalahan Bakugou dan Todoroki -orang yang mencintainya, dan orang yang dicintainya serta mencintainya.

"Terima kasih, tuan malaikat. Berkatmu aku bisa menemui orang yang kucintai untuk terakhir kalinya."

 **-END-**

[A/N]

wah, saya bikin behind de scene. Hooh. OOC everywhere tho :") Ya saya memang jahat karena membiarkan deku kun mati, saya juga akui kalau fic ini sangat gaje. Entah kenapa saya suka bgt sm AU bnha yg angst/nge feels :v /dibacok readers

 _Soooo_ , _mind to RnR_??


End file.
